Brisaac Oneshots
by Chelsea75
Summary: A little treat for February aka the month of love! The 30 day OTP Challenge to my Teen Wolf OTP Brisaac aka Isaac Lahey and Braeden/The Girl. It's been revised to 28 days for February. Enjoy!


**A/N: Happy February! In honor of the month of love I have decided to do the OTP challenge! The real challenge was picking an OTP though because if you would look at my account you'd see that I have more OTP's than I know what to do with. Though I have decided to do Brisaac because there's like four stories posted here and I wanted to contribute to the pool. I love this pairing and hopefully as Teen Wolf goes on they will have some awesome interactions now that she's back! Well sort of haha.**

**All of these oneshots, unless otherwise stated, are unconnected. Also I'm not too well versed in the world of Teen Wolf, I'm a newbie to the series, so these stories aren't going to be heavy on the terms and canons of the show. It'll obviously reference to the important or well-known stuff but you would be able to read these without knowing every single detail about TW. Some chapters might not even reference to the supernatural just because I don't see it as important to that plot.**

**So every chapter has a theme so to speak and just to let you know just because the theme is a certain thing doesn't mean that the entire chapter will be that. It could just be inspiration that leads to something where the theme is somehow incorporated. I think you'll see that in this first chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

1. Holding Hands

Braeden gritted her teeth, the pain was becoming unbearable. "Isaac." She tried not to scream. "Please hurry!" Isaac nervously looked at his pregnant wife. He was driving as fast as he possibly could to the hospital but he couldn't stop the pain that she was going through and he felt guilty. Well technically he could but Braeden refused saying that she wanted a normal pregnancy without the help of supernatural powers.

He cursed quietly as he caught the red light. "Here take my hand." He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and gave it to her. "I don't want to hurt you." She panted. "I'll be fine." He smiled. "I heal fast if you do anything. Besides I'll be in nowhere as much pain as you're in right now." She smiled at him until another contraction ripped through her. She quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed. Isaac hissed in pain, he wasn't expecting her to squeeze that hard. The light finally turned green and he concentrated on driving.

When Braeden's pain slowly ebbed away she turned to Isaac. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "This baby just really wants to get out." Isaac interlaced their fingers. "It's fine, I promise. They have a little of my were-ness in them and last time I checked we're pretty strong." She giggled at that. "That's true."

He finally turned into the hospital and parked. He rushed out of the car and got Braeden and their bags out. Braeden had another contraction when they entered the hospital, luckily in the view of several nurses who quickly got her in a wheelchair and pushed her into a room. Isaac filled out the paperwork as she was getting set up. After all was done Isaac pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand again.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, kissing her knuckles. "I guess." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I mean it's not like I have a choice, this baby's coming no matter what. I'm just scared, you know?" She turned back to face Isaac. "I never planned on getting married and having children, my life has always been crazy. Then I met you and this happened." She motioned to her belly. "And now I'm going to be a mom without even knowing if I'm going to be a good one."

"Okay stop, you're a loving and wonderful person and you're going to be a great mom. You're going to have this baby and you're going to love him or her and they're going to love you right back. Don't worry, nobody expects you to be an expert, if there's such a thing as experts. Every parent plays it by ear I guess." She smiled widely. "I just know that with you by my side we'll all be fine." Isaac sighed. "I just want to be the father I never had you know? I want to be better than him." Braeden lightly squeezed his hand. "Isaac don't compare yourself to him, you're nothing like him. And even if you were you'd be light years ahead of him already."

Isaac sat back in his seat and rubbed his face. "I don't know." He looked at Braeden with a pained expression. "My dad used to be nice. Look what happened." Braeden took both his hands in hers. "Please don't do this to yourself. You have too much love in you to ever become a monster. Besides I would never let you be anything less than who you are. The man that I fell in love with." Isaac caressed her cheek. "I love you. Don't ever leave me." Braeden leaned into his hand. "Never." Isaac wasted no time capturing her lips with his own. His usually gentle lips felt fiery to Braeden, frantic even. Braeden placed her hand on Isaac's face, slowly pulling away from the kiss and resting her forehead on his. "It's going to be okay." She reassured him. They stayed like that for a few short moments before a knock on the door caused them to separate. "Come in."

Braeden sat back in the bed as the doctor came in. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Lahey," he said looking at his clipboard. "Now's the time to induce labor, are you ready?" Braeden looked at Isaac as he looked at her. He interlaced their fingers and placed their connected hands on top of her belly. Without breaking eye contact he smiled. "Yes we are."

Eleven hours of pushing and hand squeezing later little Kendall Alice Lahey was born. Isaac and Braeden chose to not find out the gender of the baby until it arrived but they still had a lot of names ready and the moment they saw her face they just knew that that name fit. "She's so beautiful."

Isaac marveled looking down at her as Braeden held her. "I know." Braeden smiled, looking into her bright blue eyes. The feelings she had for this little child overwhelmed her to the point of tears. She didn't know how to explain it and she knew that if she was asked she wouldn't be able to put it in words but looking up at Isaac she knew that he understood. He reached down and stroked his finger on Kendall's balled up fist. At that she wrapped her hand around his finger. Isaac gasped, delighted at what just transpired. He looked at Braeden with tears in his eyes. "She's holding my finger." He laughed. Braeden's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"I love you. So much. I honestly couldn't be happier." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "We're going to be do just fine. We're going to be perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I am uploading this by the skin of my teeth haha. There's just a few minutes until midnight but I was busy all day! Also, side note, can we just talk about how happy I am? I just finished reading like a billion articles where JK Rowling confessed that Harry and Hermione should've ended up together. Like I'm crying! They're one of my main OTP's and all these years I felt so defeated because they didn't end up together but with JK saying this it makes everything better. And Emma agreed with her! All is well in the world today. Now if only all my other OTP's had happy endings.**

**Until next time!**

**- Chelsea**


End file.
